Astronomy Tower at Midnight
by TheQuibblergirl
Summary: One-shot Rose and Scorpius' first kiss.


"Rose," He softly and purposefully interrupted her, in order to shut her up. "Just kiss me will you?"

Rose Weasley smiled and sighed in relief. In response to what he said before, she started to slowly close the distance between her and the young Malfoy. Their lips were about to touch when she started rambling again. "I swear it was an accident… he just… and I wasn't paying attention so… you know…. I seriously never intended to…"

"Rose! Stop ruining the moment and let me kiss you already."

She smiled and, this time, she threw herself over him, wrapped her thin, strong arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers. He slid his arms around her waist and smiled before hearing the words "as you wish sir…" coming out of the most attractive gorgeous lips he had ever seen, lips that were immediately after, pressed against his own.

Scorpius Malfoy let his brain slowly melt and spread, warm, around his whole body. He felt like the happiest person in the world as he and Rose kissed under the moonlight that lit the Astronomy Tower. The kiss was gentle at first, Scorpius making sure of it, afterwards turning hungrier and more passionate.

_He is an amazing kisser _Rose thought as their lips danced together and they tried to get their bodies closer to each other. Rose felt like she was in a dream. She felt like she could reach the sky and touch the clouds. She had never been happier. This was perfect, the perfect moment she had always dreamed of with the most perfect of guys. She let herself slowly melt into his arms. It was as if they were trying to join hearts, no matter how close they were they craved for more. They both felt as if that hole they had in their hearts had just been filled with some new burning passion and undying happiness. It was since the moment their lips touched together that Scorpius knew he wouldn't be able to live without Rose by his side neither could she, live without him.

After what seemed like forever and no time at all (when it had really been just a minute and a half), they parted. They still held each other, trying to steady their breaths as they looked at each other's eyes. Slowly they calmed down and Scorpius started smiling, then chuckling softly and then straight forward laughing. Rose couldn't help but get a sudden urge to laugh too, one that she completely failed to repress. In that laughter they let go all of their tension and their exhaustion caused by fighting each other constantly.

They stopped laughing after a little while though they kept their smiles clearly drawn on their faces. They were holding hands, looking straight into the other's eyes. Scorpius couldn't help getting lost in those huge beautiful eyes as always; Rose couldn't help but get caught by the whole mystery and beauty of his.

They closed the distance between each other once again, softly pressed their lips together one more time. After that they sat on the steps of the tower, Rose resting in Scorpious' arms, talking and staring at the moon, for hours before finally realizing that it was late and they had to go to bed.

They walked back to Gryffindor common room being extremely attentive for any sounds that indicated Filch was coming. When they finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring profoundly, they woke her up and told her the password. The talking painting reluctantly opened while giving them a lecture about disturbing someone's peace at such hours in the night. They silently walked towards the stairs that led to the dorms, holding hands and letting this gesture speak the million words they felt they ought to tell one another. When they reached the middle of the stairs, where it divided into two different staircases Rose turned towards Scorpius.

"Well, good night.'' She squeaked.

"Goodnight," agreed the boy smiling charmingly towards her. He inched towards her letting her cover the small final distance between their lips. After kissing goodnight Rose turned to leave but Scorpius stopped her.

"Wait Rose," She turned to face him. "I-I" he stammered and then he sighed and decided to say what he had to say straight forward. "Look, I don't know if this goes without saying or if I should have said this sooner or what but I feel I should do this properly so…" He paused to look straight into the red head's eyes. "Rose Weasley, would you be my girlfriend?" He finally asked.

Rose gave him a huge smile before un-climbing the three steps she had already climbed. She threw her arms around his neck one more time and kissed him fervently for a few minutes. Then they parted with huge smiles plastered over their faces.

"Yes, I'd love to." And then she turned and left for her room. Scorpius did the same but in a slower pace, trying to assimilate what had just happened. He had asked Rose to be his girlfriend, and she had said yes. She said yes! He couldn't believe it. He entered the sixth year's dorms and went into bed without even changing clothes. He lay there for hours staring at the ceiling and smiling idiotically before drifting slowly to unconsciousness.

**Please review! I am an amateur writer and I would really appreciate any reviews (the good and the bad). It would really help!**


End file.
